


Red Eyed One Shots

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Red Eyed Reaper [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot stories connected to my choose-your-adventure Red Eyed Reaper<br/>Just like with that story I'll add characters and pairings as I come across them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This first one takes place many years before the story on the morning of the fateful Disney world trip! Enjoy!

Karkat paces the dark hall outside the summoning room of his hive sharp teeth worrying away at his lower lip. He's young, no lines of worry on his face and the darkness under his eyes was only from staying up all night worrying. This is it. The day he'd planned for over a year. Today is the day he's going to confess his feelings. This is going to happen! He nods to himself, determination etched across his face and yanks the door open. He stomps over to the circle etched into the floor of the otherwise empty room. "Okay Karkat. You're doing this. Lets go!" 

He steps onto the circle and in moments is warped to a brightly lit room packed wall to wall with books. The god in front of him looks over at him from the window. A smile spreads across Summoner's face as he walks over to the young god. "Hey Karkles. You ready for your big day?"

Karkat gulps, the red of his eyes spreading rapidly to a solid red as he starts to fidget. "Big day? What big day? Today isn't a big day it's just another fucking day in my live. Nothing big happening today. Nope. Not one fucking thing."

Summoner blinks, eyebrow raising as he stares at the young god. "Dude, kid. You're going to Disney world. Pretty sure that's a big day."

Karkat lets out the breath he was holding as his eyes bleed back to normal. "Oh... yeah. Big fucking day right there. Riding rides with a bunch of fucking idiots."

"Yeah..." Summoner walks up to the tiny god and looks down at him. "Whats up dude?"

"NOTHING!" Karkat squeaks out before cursing to himself under his breath. "Okay fine." He starts to pace again, his arms cross, then uncross, then cross again. Soon he's biting on the nail of his middle finger of his right hand, the whole time mumbling to himself.

"Dude? You gotta speak up." Summoner tilts his head in confusion.

Karkat lets out a loud exasperated sigh before practically shouting. "IwanttoconfessmyfeelingstodayandIjustdon'tknowifIcandothis."

Summoner opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my god dude. You're seriously flipping out over this? What are you 12? You're the god of DEATH dude!! You can have anyone you WANT!"

Karkat's eyes widen and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Really?"

Summoner grins and scruffs Karkat's hair affectionately. "You remind me of my old best friend. When he met Vriska she was nothing but a bully to him. And he just fell in love. So one day he squared his shoulders and marched up to her and confessed his love. Loudly. He even squeaked in the middle of it. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"And she said yes?"

Summoner snorts. "No. She laughed in his face."

Karkat's smile falls instantly and his head drops.

"Quickly followed by grabbing him around his collar and yanking him into a lip-bleeding kiss. Then she yelled at him for taking so damn long." Summoner sighs, a sad look crossing his face as he looks out the window again.

"You really miss him don't you?" Karkat looks up head tilted.

"Every day of my life dude." Summoner gives a sad smile and turns to give Karkat a serious look. "You gotta confess your feelings dude, before you watch them fall in love with someone else, because once you loose them. They're gone forever."

After another quick ruffle of the young god's hair Summoner steps back and holds his hands up. His wings flutter and power runs from the tip of his upper wing down and back up through his arms. The power wraps around the god of death and with a loud POP he's gone. 

Summoner sighs and turns back to the window. Watching the lizard shaped wind sock waving in the breeze outside. "You never get over your first love."


	2. Teacups are Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full story of their first kiss!

Sollux groans, shifting slightly in his place in the over-crowded line to use Gamzee for shade. Why is he even here again? This is stupid! He could be at home causing so much chaos but NOOOOOOOO! He had to come to this horrid Disney place, that doesn't NEED his help to be chaotic. It's loud, it's obnoxious, it's full of rides he has no intention to get on but still has to stand in line for, it's just he sighs in a loud dramatic fashion causing his friends to turn confused looks to him.

"What's wrong friend?" Gamzee turns a wide grin down at him.

"Gah! Fuck Gamthee! Thop moving." The tall god blinks down at him, head tilted in confusion before shrugging and going back to watching the teacups spin the short distance in front of them. The ride ends and everyone starts to file on. Gamzee climbs in a teacup with Karkat and Tavros. Honking in excitement as the cup latches behind him. Sollux watches the rest of his friends file in to the various little cups. Standing on the side holding everyone's things he just shakes his head and gives another dramatic sigh. "Thith ith thupid."

The ride starts moving, circling around giving him close ups of each of his friends when they come close. Vriska, Aradia, and Terezi cackle fighting each other on the decision on which way they should go. Equius clings to the sides of his cup with crack-forming fists as Nepeta makes the cup they're in spin as fast as she can. The rest of the group are off doing their own things. Shopping and riding other rides. Sollux rolls his eyes leaning against the fence outside the ride.

A teacup goes by spinning so fast the occupants are just a blur, a loud stream of cursing, laughing, and honking growing louder, and then softer as it passes. "Theriouthly Tavroth? You're going to break the ride going that fatht..." He turns away not wanting to make himself sick watching the cup spin, feeling sorry for Karkat and Gamzee as he waits for the ride to stop.

Slowly the ride comes to a stop, teacups slowing down and everyone filing out. Sollux turns to hand his friends all their stuff only to be shoved out of the way by a short blur rushing for the trash can. He cringes as he watches the young Karkat release the contents of his nutrition sack into the waiting trash can. Everyone gathers around with worried looks, well all except Terezi, she looks disgusted and walks of holding her nose. 

Sollux shoves everyone's stuff in Gamzee's arms and walks over to the poor sick God, carefully placing his hand on his lower back and rubbing up and then down again. Slowly the heaving stops leaving the now sickly gray figure panting with a disgusted face over the trash can. "You guyth go ahead. I'll thay and take care of Kk."

The others disperse, Aradia gives a worried look over her shoulder as she follows them. Sollux watches them disappear into the crowd before carefully wrapping his fingers around Karkat's wrist. "Hey, leth go thit down, I'll get you a drink." The smaller god nods and lets Sollux lead him through the crowd to a nearby picnic area. After helping him sit he kneels down to look up into solid red eyes. Oh... right... this is why he came today. How could he forget. "Thay here." Karkat nods softly and Sollux stands heading for the nearest store to grab him something to drink. 

He walks inside the cheezy souvenir shop and heads for the drink cooler, grabbing a can of sprite he moves to the front, waiting behind the customer buying way too much useless crap in front of him. Another exasperated sigh escapes his lips as he looks around him, his eyes settling on a display next to the registers of horoscope key chains. Without much thought he reaches out plucking a small red crab from the display. It kind of reminded him of Karkat, cute, tiny, and crabby. Not that he'd ever tell him that, he didn't want to get punched. The customer in front of him leaves and he steps up to the register shooting a glare at the cashier when she asks if he wants to purchase another product for only $29.99, it's practically a steal! She says. He rolls his eyes and slams his money on the counter, storming off with his purchases before she can even bag them.

Heading back to the picnic area Sollux stares down at the crab. Why did he even buy this thing. It's stupid no way is an overpriced cheap crab going to make anyone feel better. Whatever. He rolls his eyes and stops next to Karkat. He's hunched over, face hidden in his crossed arms on the table, looking miserable and even smaller than normal. 

Sollux presses the drink against his forehead causing him to jump and turn pitifully sick looking eyes up at him. He takes the sprite and opens it mumbling a thanks as he chugs it down. Sollux chews on his lip and gives a determined nod. With a thrust of his hand he dangles the angry crab out in front of the sickly god. Karkat jumps at the intrusion in his face, then blinks holding his hands out to catch the key chain as Sollux lets go. "Feel better thoon, idiot."

Karkat looks down at the crab in his hands, back up at Sollux, then back down at the crab again. He blinks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sollux watches in fascination as red spreads across the gray skin in front of him and a grin spreads across his face. Feeling a blush spread across his own face as Karkat looks up, eyes sparkling with a rare view of unhidden excitement. The small god lunges forward wrapping his arms around Sollux and squeezing him tight. "I fucking love crabs!" 

Sollux's blush deepens and he wraps his arms around the other, carefully pushing him back. "Tho thith ith what you look like when you don't hide behind that pithy ethprethion." Karkat scowls, a blush still spread across his cheeks and shoves at the smirking god's shoulders in an attempt to escape his grasp. "Thorry Kk... I thouldn't pick on you when you're thick. But you're juth tho cute."

"Cute?" Karkat's blush deepens as he attempts to hide it behind a failed scowl, the corners of his mouth still twitching upward. "Fuck you I'm manly as hell!"

Sollux laughs and squeezes him tighter. "Thayth the god that juth threw himthelf into my armth with a thream girlier than that of Terezi when the cometh acroth a limited edition thalemate pluth."

Red eyes glare up at him. Oops... he may have went too far. The eyes narrow even further before. Oh, his lips are cold and rough as they press against him. Fangs bumping each other in the clumsy exchange. Mouths slowly open and twin tongues dart out to tentatively greet the one still hidden in the other's mouth. Oh... oh that's right. He was just getting sick. This... yeah this is still romantic he just has to... He slowly pulls away rubbing his tongues on his fangs to try to get the taste off of them.

"Sorry..." Karkat mumbles turning away and grabbing his drink. Hiding behind the can as he takes another gulp.

Sollux tilts his head, giving up on removing the taste from his mouth before sending a confident smirk in the other's direction. "What do you thay we go get thome mouth wath and then try that again. Perhapth with a little..." He waggles his brows as the other turns with wide eyes in his direction. "More tongue."

Karkat snorts and grabs his hand weaving their fingers together. "If you had any more tongue no one would fucking understand you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very confident in my skills at writing 'sap'


	3. Crabby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad one shot of my head cannon of Karkat and pet crabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after chapter 5 when Karkat kicks Tavros and Sollux from his apartment!

Karkat wheezes, scrubbing the red from his face with his sleeves. Gasping for air through his swollen throat, his nose too stuffed up to breath he pushes up on the door pressing his forehead against the wood as the world spins around him.

His breathing stutters as he presses his palms against the furrows in the wood, splinters piercing into his skin as he shoves off and heads for the kitchen. Stumbling through the door he hits the sink with a bruising impact on his abdomen and fumbles to turn the water on. Shoving his whole head under the stream of freezing cold water he instantly starts to relax. 

He stares down at the drain watching until the water goes from a pale red to pink to a clean clear before pulling his head out splashing water everywhere. Carefully he cups his hands under the water and splashes himself in the face running his hands up and into his hair, his fingers getting tangle in the many soaked knots in his black locks.

Taking a deep breath he shuts off the water and pads out of the kitchen shivering from the cold as he yanks off his dripping shirt and throws it to the corner. With careful steps he pads over to his crabs reaching into the smallest of his tanks to pull out his youngest hermit crab.

"Hey." he whispers down at the scared crab as it peeks cautiously out of it's shell at him. flopping down on the floor with his legs crossed he places the crab in the palm of his hand cooing softly and rubbing the index of his left across the glittery red shell. "It's okay scum bucket. No need to be scared."

The little crab shakes carefully out of it's shell, waving its claws up at Karkat's offered finger. A happy purr escapes the god's lips as he carefully shakes his finger down where the crab can reach. The crab rubs its claws affectionately against the yellow of his nail. Karkat smiles happily and coos quietly to the little crab patting its claws carefully. "Would you like to hear a story? It's a Romantic Comedy. About a young god and his path to happiness. I wont tell you any of the adult parts because you're too young. But I think you'll enjoy it!"

The crab's beady little eyes move up to look at it's owner, it's claws pinching lightly at the gray of his finger. "Once upon a time there was a young teenage fuck up. He was easily flustered, and cursed a lot, but people still liked him. He quickly made a large group of friends..."

The story lasted for hours, slowing down as Karkat shifted into laying down on the floor, the little crab sitting next to his head. His eyes drift closed as the crab moves closer to him, cuddling up in his frizzy dry hair for warmth as he starts to snore softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat shoosh papping his crabs is just something I love!  
> If you have any parts of the story you want to see please feel free to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know I did! And I hope to give you more soon!


End file.
